Great Plans Think Alike
by campbti
Summary: An 18th birthday for Chloe - Chlex Final Chapter is UP. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!
1. To each their own

Chapter 1 – To each their own

He checked the list of foods to be served that evening and gave a curt nod to Ms. Dixson signifying that he was satisfied with the preparations. Ms. Dixson smiled a small smile, took the paper from him and hurried out of the room, letting out a sigh that seemed to indicate the difficulty she had encountered at this seemingly simple task. She had prepared countless Luthor dinner parties and soirées but Mr. Luthor seemed particularly hard to please on this occasion. She couldn't imagine what was so important; afterall, it was only a birthday party for an eighteen-year-old high school girl. However, no one was stupid enough to have actually said it out loud, let alone directly to Mr. Luthor.

Today was the day, Lex thought, no more excuses, no more would he push away the thoughts that had plagued his days and haunted his nights. Today he would face his demon and he would put his plan into action. And it was not a simple plan, but a complex thing that seemed to have taken on a life of its own. The Lex of old would simply have set out to get the girl drunk and have his way with her; surely once he had taken her, this insistent need that pushed at the edges of his sanity would finally be gone. He knew how quickly his wants and desires burned themselves out. The lucky girls lasted a week, most were tossed out the same night. He hated actually sleeping with them afterward, some took the hint, some needed him to physically move them out the door.

He was not that Lex Luthor; he was more settled, more sure of himself and what he wanted, and what he wanted was her. He fought it for a few months, then simply ignored it, then when the desires and thoughts began to pervade not only his dreams but his waking hours, he had to finally examine what it all meant. Surprisingly, he discovered that what it meant was that he wanted her more that just for a night, or even just for her body, he wanted her mind, her spirit. And more surprisingly he didn't want to break her spirit, he wanted to hold it close and feel the fire that burned from it. The fire that he felt inside himself, that had seemingly always been there, the one that helped protect him from his father, but that also drove him closer to becoming more of the devil himself. But his was darker and less pure, having been tended by anger, hurt, manipulation and pain. Hers burned true and white-hot, just inside her eyes.

She would let him see it sometimes, when they talked or fought about something. Their fights were never angry, just differing opinions and too much caffeine. He had recently begun to take an opposing view from her just to bring out that fire, to see it burn in her eyes, to feel it directed solely at him. They shut out the world when they talked. In the beginning people would come over and try to join the conversation, but no one could compete with them, they were too powerful. Within minutes they would flip topics catching the unsuspecting intruder off guard and then continue their dialog sending the offending trespasser scurrying away. Lately everyone knew to keep their distance. Lana would quietly come up and fill their cups and hurriedly leave as not to be caught in the line of fire. There was no need to worry about payment or what they were having. Lex always paid and they always had the same thing. It was a bizarre connection between the two of them, strange even by Smallville standards. But they weren't bothered by any of the speculation or rumor they were just simply Lex and Chloe.

Chloe for all intents and purposes was not happy about this birthday, I mean 18 yeah great, now what, you could vote, she was just too pragmatic to believe her one vote mattered. And she just couldn't see anything else good about it. Clark had said that she would be an adult now. Well after the obvious eye rolling that he should have known was coming, but of course never expected, came and went, she simply smiled and told him that she had been an adult for quite some time and that some ridiculous age that you could now legally have sex in all the states did not suddenly bring about a new coat of wisdom. And there it was the real problem with the whole thing. SEX. She wanted it, had wanted it, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it with some mindless jock or guy she had picked up at a club in Metropolis. She wanted HIM, she wanted to feel his smooth skin under her hands and to feel his eyes boring into hers as he slid into her. She was having difficulty confining the thoughts to her room after dark.

Now, she was eighteen, and so far she hadn't sensed any real progression in her plans over the last year. God had it really been almost a year since her last birthday when he had looked into her eyes and kissed her chastely on the cheek, and then whispered in her ear; "just one more year of being a girl, before you have to face the big bad world as a woman." Well, a punch in the stomach would have probably been more welcome, and the pain would not have lasted as long. That was when she decided, she would show him, she would make him see that she was all woman, and probably more than he could handle. Ok, maybe not, but at least she wanted him to see her, that she was a woman, not the "friend" of Clark and Pete, not the androgynous sidekick who would never be seen as a real female in the ever-glaring light that was Lana Lang.

So she had a plan, actually it had turned into a fifteen-page document that was almost as much novella as outline. She had started jotting things down in an attempt to gather her thoughts and plan her actions, but it had turned into more of a scorecard. Bring up this topic he counters with that, show him this, question that, his response was something else. Chloe was nothing if not a dedicated student. She watched his body language, his tone and mostly his eyes; she knew they were the key. His mask was excellent, like nothing she had ever seen. At first she had nearly thrown her coffee at him during her first few attempts at getting to know him better. He was infuriating, and intriguing, and impossible, and a challenge that she felt compelled to take up. She would crack that mask, if it was the last thought she had on this earth, she would crack the mystery that was Lex Luthor.


	2. It's Time

Chapter 2 – It's Time

Chloe stared back at the reflection in the mirror. She liked what she saw. The red dress with spaghetti straps was tight across her breasts, forcing up cleavage even she didn't know she had. The dress was tight at the waist and hung down from her hips to her feet, a slit up the left side, slightly to the front that went all the way up to mid thigh. You could just see a hint of the lace of her thigh-high stockings at the top of the slit, but only if she pulled the dress apart; it would not likely show just from walking. Her beige hose were like silk, though she was nervous about the thigh-highs falling down. Her cousin Lois had assured her that if you wanted to be noticed and someone might be close enough to touch, thigh-highs were the only way to go. And tonight she wanted someone to notice and she wanted to be touched, she just prayed her plan would work.

"Chloe, it's time. Clark's here we gotta go." Lana called from the hallway.

'Well' Chloe thought to herself, 'you can't win if you don't play'. And with a last smile and deep breath she opened the door. "I'm coming".

Clark looked up to see Lana in a light blue satin dress that came just above her knee; with her hair in curls and flowing around her shoulders, she was breathtaking. He smiled, in that sheepish farm boy way that he did, "Hey Lana, uummmm you look great, where's Chloe?" Then he glanced over Lana's shoulder and his throat closed up and he forgot to close his mouth.

Lana noticed his behavior and followed the direction of his eyes up to where Chloe was gliding down the stairs. Lana almost blinked to be sure what she was seeing. Chloe was always cute, adorable, pretty, but tonight she was stunning. She radiated sexuality and a maturity in her smile that Lana didn't remember seeing in her before, well maybe when she and Lex were arguing, but never just walking across a room. Lana smiled, she was happy for her friend, she was finally getting out of the image that Pete and Clark had cast her in for far too long.

Chloe nodded at them both and kept the nonchalant smile on her face; it was a look she was beginning to perfect. It was strange how aware you are of your emotions when you are trying to mask them from the world, it suddenly made them feel stronger and more real.

"Well, shall we go? I don't want to miss my own party." She said with a light air that seemed to indicate she was indifferent to the whole situation. Lana smiled and Clark finally closed his mouth, and simply nodded still at a loss for words.

'Is that my Chloe? I mean good ole' Chloe… I mean oh god, what do I mean,' his thoughts trailed off as he reached the door of Chloe's car, to open it for Lana, who crawled into the backseat while Chloe got into the front. Clark jogged around to the driver's seat and soon they were underway.

"Clark, I appreciate you driving tonight, I am looking forward to," she paused searching for the right words, "letting go." Chloe said with a lilt to her voice that told of her expectations for the night. However, as usual her innuendo was lost on her companions. She smiled to herself, tonight was going to change her life, she only hoped it would be for the better.

As they reached the house, the line of cars was down the driveway. Chloe was actually surprised that so many people had come to her party. Then she realized they had probably come for the free alcohol and a chance to party at Lex Luthor's castle. The party was Clark's idea, but she was elated at the ideas it gave rise to in her head. It was the perfect occasion to make a move, and a perfect way to hide. She had agreed, to have the party, reluctantly of course, or so they thought. She had requested two things, there had to be alcohol and it had to be formal. No way was she going to try to be impressive wearing her regular clothes and eating cheese dip chasing it with soda. She was going to dress to kill and then make her move. And if her plan went awry or was not well received, well then a she would claim a drunken blackout to block out the embarrassment.

Clark spoke first, "Wow looks like the party is a hit, although I think we are a little late, it's…." He remarked looking at the girls.

Lana cut him off in a huff, "Clark Kent don't you dare complain about how long it took for us to get ready, or next time we will find a different escort." Her eyes danced with indignation, and Chloe almost laughed at Clark's now embarrassed and red face as he stammered an apology. Chloe let out a breath, 'aahhhh teen love, how quaint, BLECK,' she thought. 'How is it possible that these two are still beating around the bush?'

"Can we go in now, while I am still having a birthday?" Chloe said a little annoyed that the two were still staring at each other.

Lana looked up and hurried to get out of the back seat and follow Chloe as Clark handed the keys to the valet who took down his name and attached it to the key.

Clark caught up to the girls, "Wow, looks like Lex went all out. I mean valets and everything." He said a little overwhelmed.

Chloe nodded, "It was the only way he would agree to the alcohol, no one leaves until his security verifies that someone is okay to drive," she answered as if they were the most obvious words ever spoken. As the door opened she smiled a lazy, seductive smile, "Hello Andrew"

The butler inclined his head, smiled slightly and replied "Ms. Chloe, we have been waiting for you. I will inform Mr. Luthor of your arrival."

Her smile never wavered, but her eyes lit up and she touched his arm lightly, "Yes please do" almost a little too breathy. God she was nervous, thank God she had decided to incorporate some alcohol into this evening. As she entered, Clark and Lana both stood dead stopped just inside the door, both separately trying to process the exchange.

"Lana, does Andrew ever call you by your first name" Clark questioned in a hushed tone.

"No, he always says Ms. Lang, no matter now many times I asked him to." Lana whispered back.

"Well, Mr. Kent, Ms. Lang good to see you this evening," with no hint of the smile that had greeted Chloe earlier.

"Um, Andrew you can call me Clark", Clark said in an almost pleading voice. Andrew simply nodded his head as always and pushed the door closed behind them, then turned on his heel and headed up the stairs.

As the butler reached the first landing, Lex stepped up to the overlook at the top of the stairs, one hand on the rail and peered down at Chloe. He inclined his head to his butler, indicating that the message had been received. Andrew turned and disappeared toward the kitchen.

Lex stared down at her, he was unable to move. It was as if every fiber of his being had turned to stone. She looked like a goddess, her dress was elegant, but showed off her curves, and even from the second story he could see an ample display of her breasts. His mouth watered slightly at the thought of his lips caressing the pale skin, his tongue tracing a line to the nipples that he was sure were hidden just at the edge of the fabric. His hand gripped the railing to steady himself as the waves of desire washed over him. He could feel himself hardening and he wasn't even close to her yet. Thank God for long tuxedo coats. He shut his eyes for a flash and took in a deep breath to still the need that gripped him. When he opened his eyes and looked down it was just in time to see her look up and catch his eye. She smiled that same lazy seductive smile that she hoped imparted the hints of what was to come. He smiled back, his eyes a little dark – it was definitely a good thing she wasn't too close yet. He winked at her and she let her smile turn into a smirk and shook her head teasingly at him. He registered the smirk and the smile and if he had been waiting for a sign that it was time, well he was pretty sure he had just gotten one.


	3. Plans in Action

Chapter 3 – Plans in action

He made his way down the stairs, to see Clark and Lana just inside the door watching him. He was actually glad for all the years of trying to hide his feelings from his father, because in moments like these, the "Luthor mask" was quite handy. It would not do for the cute little couple to know what very un-cute thoughts he was having about their best friend. 'Although in some of the positions she looks quite cute' he thought as he turned his attention on the young blonde that was turning slowing in his direction. A smirk crept up onto the side of his mouth just as she turned her head up and met his gaze.

'God', Chloe though 'I think I could actually melt into the floor right now.' That smirk always did it, as if he had some inner secret that he was just about to tell but then decided against it. "So, what has brightened your evening so, Mr. Luthor", her sweet voice going up slightly at the end as she turned her head to the side holding her grin firmly in place.

"Well the sight of the birthday girl finally making her appearance I suppose is a good sign. And it's Lex, I don't throw birthday parties for people I am not on a first name basis with."

"Aaahh, but Clark threw the party, he simply chose this as the venue" she flung her hand around in the air to indicate the room they were occupying. The sarcasm was heavy in her voice but so was a warmth that seemed to drench the space around her. Then she added, "but I am grateful for your gesture." As the words dripped from her mouth quieter than the ones before as if they were meant only for him, she took her fingers and dragged them down his chest for only a second then pulled them back. Her eyes never left his, and she saw the desire flash across his eyes at her touch, at least she prayed that's what it was.

His flesh burned beneath his shirt where she had touched him. She had surprised him and it took a split second to tamp down the surge it sent through his body. He reached out to where her hand still hung in the air and wrapped her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed the backs of her fingers. His eyes holding hers as the air around them seemed to noticeably thicken.

She almost moaned at the feel of his hands and then his lips on her fingers. But when she felt his tongue wet the top of her finger beneath his lips she almost fell into him right there. A small sigh escaped her lips before the bubble around them was broken by a huge weight hitting her shoulder. She was knocked forward slightly and Lex caught her around the waist as she tried to steady herself on the three-inch heels she was wearing. She turned around to see a slightly drunk Pete eyeing her with a bottle of Tequila in one hand and two glasses in the other.

She was trying to think but was having trouble focusing on anything but Lex's hand that still rested on her hip. "Ummm, Pete I would ask how you are but, you seem to have gotten a head start on the rest of us." She didn't even try to keep the slight annoyance out of her voice; it was the best 45 seconds she had ever had with Lex and he had to go and ruin it.

Unfortunately Pete misinterpreted the origin of her displeasure and drawled "Well, then it is time you come with me and catch up." He then put the bottle of Tequila under the arm with the glasses and grabbed Chloe by the arm and pulled her from the room. "Lana, Clark, come on, the party is this way," he yelled as he and Chloe exited the room.

Clark and Lana moved past Lex, and Clark shrugged as if to indicate 'sorry you weren't included, but you know Pete', and moved to follow his friends. Lex stood for only a moment, relishing the feel of her and knowing from the look in her eye when he had kissed her hand that she was right there with him. No more hesitation, he was ready to make his move.

Chloe sat for the next hour with Pete and drank and talked and laughed. Lana was still trying to finish her first glass and Clark didn't seem to have a sip from the glass he had been holding for whole evening. Chloe checked around the room every once in a while to see if Lex was there, sometimes he wasn't, then the next time she would find him either in a corner or by the door and most of the time she could have sworn he was looking at her. She realized she was getting drunk. And while she had been practicing with Lois for a couple of months, she still wasn't great at telling that fine line between intoxicated and just plain drunk. She needed to keep enough of her wits to be able to direct the next part of her plan or all this damn Tequila she had managed to swallow and keep down was for nothing. She took one more drink Pete offered and noticed the bottle was empty.

Here was her chance, she glanced up and saw Lex leaning on the door frame across the room. She smiled, he nodded. She looked back at Pete and said, "Hey, you should really get another one of those, I mean this is my birthday, and I won't have a half-ass try at getting drunk." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Of course that smile had been permanently affixed to his face for the entire night. He stumbled getting up, then made his way toward the door and disappeared down the hall. She turned and saw Clark and Lana talking so close together they might as well have been kissing. She rose and moved toward the glass door that she knew opened onto the balcony. When she reached it she turned to see Lex still in the same place, but he wasn't leaning now, he was standing and openly watching her. She smiled and inclined her head to indicate the outside and his smirk turned into a slight smile and he nodded slightly and began to move toward her. She slid out the door, leaving it slightly ajar. She moved to the far left, past all the windows to the corner of the balcony just around the corner so that they would be out of sight. Then she placed her drink down and her hands flat on the cold stone of the ledge and tried to steady her thoughts. Her head was swimming and she hoped that she could hold on long enough to get what she came for. She heard the door close and his shoes on the stone.

He saw her standing there, like an angel, as the moonlight danced on her bare shoulder and made her hair glisten. He moved behind her, not quite touching, not wanting to scare her. Then he leaned his hands on either side of hers and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful tonight". The sound of his voice was low and heavy, like nothing she had ever heard from him before.

"Thank you Lex, I believe that you are the first one to notice" she breathed a little more airy than she intended.

"Well I have always had my doubts about there being any intelligent life here in Smallville; I guess now I have my answer." She could feel his breath on her neck now. With her head still spinning from the alcohol and the greater intoxication of having him so close to her, she leaned back into him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Uuumm. Maybe that is why I gave up on finding anyone for a good conversation besides you," she purred. His arms came up around her and held her to him. One hand rested just below her right hip and the other just beneath her left breast. She could barely hear the sound of her own voice as the pounding in her ears was increasing. She was in heaven, and she was determined to never move again. "Lex" she drew out his name, not intentionally but because she seemed to be losing the ability to form words.

"Yes" he answered into her ear, the same voice as before but thicker now, with what, she did not know.

"I … I mean I …." She started but the words were having trouble making sense. She drew in a deep breath and then spoke the lines as she had rehearsed them. "I never told you what I wanted for my birthday."

He heard the words and he tightened his grasp on her. For a split second he was wary, would she want jewelry, a new computer, a car. It didn't matter he would get it for her. He had already bought two out of three, but he hoped it would be something else. Then he reminded himself that this was Chloe and she had never asked him for anything more than a cup of coffee. He took his own deep breath then and replied in a tone that seemed to be laced with something sexual, enunciating every syllable. "What would you like, from me, for your birthday, Chloe"

She sighed when she heard her name fall from his lips. She wanted to hear it screaming from him as he came. To hear him say it breathy in the middle of the night as he kissed her neck, or first thing in the morning as the first word out of his mouth. Now it was upon her, the moment she had waited for, and suddenly she was afraid. Then she realized she still had the half glass of Tequila in front of her, she looked down and saw the moonlight bounce off the liquid and raised the glass to her lips and drank deeply, until her head leaned back into his shoulder. It seemed to be the liquid courage she needed. She returned the glass to the stone and turned around in his arms. She placed her palms on his chest and then slowly turned up to look into his eyes. The blue orbs were fixed on her and she felt herself flush under his gaze. He looked almost predatory, but she wasn't afraid, in her best fantasies she had never quite captured what the look he now presented her with gave off. She took a breath and said almost too quietly. "A kiss."

She didn't have to wait long, he smiled, a true smile, one she had only ever seen a few times and then before she knew it he leaned in and his lips were on hers. One of his hands was now on the back of her neck and moving her slightly to the side to give him better access. She sighed at the contact of his lips on hers and when her lips parted he moved his tongue into her mouth and captured it fully. She was lost in a sea of heat and passion. Her blood seemed to have turned to liquid fire. Her hands moved up to encircle his neck, and one hand pressed against the back of his head. She tried to keep up with him, to give back as much as she could. The adrenaline was pumping through her and there were so many levels of intoxication praying on her system she swayed and felt her knees give slightly. He simply pulled her tighter to him and pressed her back against the stone wall to steady them both.

His mouth was devouring her; he had meant to be gentle but her tongue was wrapping around his and she was pressing into him for all she was worth and he couldn't hold back. He had imagined kissing her before, but nothing compared to what it actually felt like, she was pure energy pouring into him. He sucked in air through his nose, trying desperately to put off breaking the kiss as long as possible. Then just as he was ready to come up for air, he heard the door to the balcony open and then shut. He pulled back and quickly turned her around to face away from him then moved slightly to her left to appear as if they were merely standing beside each other. She was breathing hard, a little dazed, and not too happy. She let out a slight whimper as she felt the rejection take hold. He felt her tense and leaned into her ear and whispered, "Company". She looked up then and saw his smile and returned it with her own. The footsteps got closer and then the voice. "Chloe, there you are. Pete was wondering where you had gotten off to."

'Figures, first Pete, now Clark, is everyone trying to ruin my night', Chloe thought, "I just needed some air Clark", she didn't even turn around, but was happy with how steady her voice sounded, considering.

"Oh," Clark muttered as he suddenly registered Lex's presence beside Chloe, closely beside her actually. "Hey Lex," he offered with a shrug.

"Clark," Lex said and turned slightly to nod at him. He offered no explanation of why he was there. It was his house and by God he wasn't going to start explaining why he was standing on his own balcony.

Chloe laughed softly knowing what Lex wasn't saying, then turned to Clark, "Alright Clark, how is Petey doing?" She had started to call him Petey because he was really starting to be annoying about her friendship with Lex. She loved him, but God he was so damn judgmental and no one, but no one could harbor a grudge like Pete, who of course found the name endearing. She wasn't really surprised; her friends always seemed to misinterpret her annoyance for something cute.

Clark looked down then and shrugged, "He's alright, but I think he's pretty drunk, he found another bottle of Tequila and has been looking for you for the last five minutes. He said he's going to make sure you have something to remember about your birthday."

"Well actually I already do," she said in a voice that sounded like silk, then in a tone that screamed obligation to anyone paying attention, "but I suppose I owe Pete one more drink before he passes out."

Lex knew her first comment was directed at him and he chuckled slightly at the irritation in her next words. To show her he understood, he placed his hand on the small of her back and slowly worked his fingers up her spine, just out of Clark's line of sight. His face never changed and his gaze never moved, then again neither did Clark's. Her comment was lost on him as she knew it would be. She felt Lex's touch and knew he understood.

She smiled then and moved a step forward, then remembered her glass and spun around to retrieve it. The motion had been too much too quickly and she stumbled. Her hand sent the glass flying off the balcony and she could feel herself falling, but then she was abruptly caught against something hard and solid. She took a breath and tried to steady her feet, which she realized were twisted. She braced against the form in front of her and moved her left foot to the proper side of her right one, then tested them and found they would hold. She then looked up to find Lex's eyes shining down on her, the glass forgotten; Clark a distant memory, the world was only the two of them.

He smiled, "Easy Chloe, too much excitement?"

She heard the teasing in his voice and the innuendo was unmistakable. "Actually I was hoping for even more, the night is young you know."

His brow came up then and the smirk was instantly on his face. "We'll have to make sure you don't leave disappointed then." She shuddered at the promise in his voice, her eyes danced with excitement at the possibilities. He knew that Clark was watching them and turned back to face him while maneuvering Chloe in front of him.

"Lead on, Clark" she said, the happiness overwhelming the aggravation in her voice.

Clark turned and went back toward the door, followed by Chloe and even closer by Lex whose hand was still around her hip. 'This was definitely going to be a very good night.' Chloe thought.


	4. A promise

Chapter 4 – A promise

The next hour was spent reliving the nightmare that was Tequila. Chloe wondered how her stomach managed to keep down the first batch of the stuff, but now it was just getting ugly. 'Where the fuck did Pete find another bottle of Tequila', she muttered, not completely realizing that she was speaking out loud.

"What was that?" came a slurred voice with a slight squeal at the end.

Chloe flipped her head to the left to realize it was Lana. Although to be fair Chloe was just assuming that the brunette haze in front of her was the 'pink princess'.

'Ha, she's drunk.'

'Yeah but so are you, dumbass' her little voice reminded her. And when had her little voice gotten so loud. Lana's image seemed to sway in front of her, or was she swaying, it seemed a little hard to tell. Then someone grabbed her arm. "Oh God," Lana exclaimed.

'Yeah must have been Lana' Chloe deduced. 'Wonder what's wrong with her'.

Lana suddenly swayed back to the right and then her hand flew to her face, and she bolted off the couch, tripping over Pete, who was sitting on the floor between the girls. Clark caught her on her way to the floor, but she kept moving toward the door. Clark suddenly realized she was sick and helped her get out of the room, hoping he remembered where the nearest bathroom was. Pete having been trampled in the stomach by Lana, was not doing so good either. Being gut checked while highly intoxicated, very not good. He followed Lana out of the room.

'Alone at last', the voice in her head had a certain lilt to it, 'Wait a minute, I wasn't supposed to have to be alone tonight. And I'm not gonna be.'

With that Chloe rose from the couch and took about two steps before she realized her mistake. Moving was a huge mistake and now she would have to pay. Lex had been watching the little group from the corner and when he saw the others leave, he was beside her just as she started to lose her balance. She felt his arms steady her and tried to focus on his face, but all she could manage to say was "Sick," it came out as something between a plea and a warning. He moved quickly and pulled her out of the room and down to the end of the hall.

He turned the knob and pulled her inside, shutting the door with his foot as he saw her hand fly to her mouth. They reached the toilet just about the same time the Tequila decided it was ready to come out. He bent her over at the waist and placed her hand on the side of the commode. She threw up until she thought she would die. Her head was spinning, her throat hurt and her stomach was twitching. She heard the commode flush, and suddenly she remembered Lex was in the room, and that his arms were holding her up. 'Oh please let me die, let one of those freak Smallville things happen right now and take me away, never to be heard from again.' She groaned with the realization of what was happening and how horrible she felt. 'So much for being impressive tonight, yes Chloe I am sure that he was very impressed by the way you puked in his expensive commode' her inner voice was taunting her now, very rude, but likely not untrue.

She tried to lean back a little and he let her settle back against him on the floor. She covered her face with her hands, somewhat to hold her head up but mostly to cover the embarrassment that was pulling her down like a weight.

"Sit still I'll get you a towel and some water." Lex whispered in her hair. He settled her back against the wall and then moved across the room. She keep her eyes tightly shut, but heard the faucet running and then it was off and she heard his shoes take the few steps back to her. Then she felt the cool towel on her forehead, and she reached up to hold it. Her fingers caressed his hand as she took the cloth from him and pressed it to her lips and then her eyes. She was trying desperately to get a hold of herself, but she was starting to shake a little. Whether it was from the cold of the tiles she was sitting on or the situation that was doing it she wasn't fully sure. She guessed a little of both.

"Wash you mouth out with this, it will help." He said softly, a gentleness in his voice she was sure she had never heard before. She opened her eyes a little to see the glass of water he was placing in her hands. She tried to nod and smile a little but she wasn't sure if her face actually made the gestures that she had intended. She let the water sit in her mouth a second cooling off the heat and sickness that still lingered there. Then she spit it back into the commode, after 3 or 4 iterations of that and she was feeling a little better.

"Thanks" she managed, hoping it sounded as sweet and grateful as she meant it. Although she still felt like she was hearing through pounds of cotton in her ears and seeing through Coke bottles. She still felt woozy and really just wanted to lie down. Suddenly the coolness of the tile floor seemed like a nice idea. She leaned down, and suddenly Lex had a strong hold on her again.

"Chloe, are you okay," he asked, the concern evident in his voice.

She looked up at him, able to see his features now, but she could not read him, not that she usually could. "I just wanted to lie down for a minute," the almost childlike quality in her voice seemed heavier with the alcohol.

"Ok, I'll take you somewhere more comfortable."

He lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned into the warmth of his chest. She had always dreamed of him carrying her for some reason, and even though the reasons for it now were bothersome, it didn't dampen the feelings it aroused in her. Chloe would have never thought of herself as being someone who needed or even wanted to be carried by a man. But somehow, with Lex, everything was different. She didn't have to be strong around him; he let her be however she wanted. She never felt a need to prove to him she was strong, he just seemed to know.

The next feeling she had was of pure heaven. She felt the cool smoothness against her feet, then legs, her back and arms. She was sinking into a softness that made her want to snuggle into it, and the best part was that the warmth of the body next to her was still there. She felt a hand pull her arms from around his neck, and she was going to protest, but the hand held onto hers drawing it back to his chest.

He lay beside her holding her hand as her head leaned into his shoulder. Lex propped himself up on his elbow and looked down into her face, a small smile now gracing her lips that were just slightly parted. He leaned down and kissed her forehead just at her hairline and breathed, "Rest now, Angel"

She heard his soothing voice, but didn't register the words completely. "Uuummm" was all she managed before sleep overtook her. Her last thought was, 'Angel, I want to be his Angel'.

He awoke to the sound of a knock on the door. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He was just watching her in the pale light drifting in through the edges of the heavy drapes. Listening to her soft breathing, feeling the perfect fit of her body curled up into his, he must have drifted off. He unwrapped his hand from hers where she was still holding tightly to him and moved gracefully to the door. Just as he reached it, he heard the voice from the outside call his name.

"Mr. Luthor".

'Thank God' Lex thought, it was Andrew. He opened the door and stared at his butler. Andrew's voice was low and steady, really the perfect servant, but he was more than that, and Lex trusted him, well more than most.

"Mr. Kent is back looking for Ms. Sullivan", Andrew called Chloe by her name to her face because she had asked him to, and because Mr. Luthor made it quite clear that whatever she wanted when she was around, she got. However, he knew enough to show the proper respect for her when he addressed his employer directly.

"Back?" Lex questioned, a little louder and more harshly than he had intended.

"Yes Sir. He drove Ms. Lang and Mr. Ross home a while ago, and said he would be back for Ms. Sullivan later. He has just arrived and appears to be scouring the house for her." Andrew sensed that this news was not going to be well received and he was not disappointed.

"Boy scout", he rasped out, his eyes twitching and his jaw setting and resetting as he tried to push away the anger the came with the knowledge that Clark didn't trust him to take care of her. 'I have to make friends with a fucking Boy Scout, God I am an idiot.' He mentally berated himself, as he knew he had only himself to blame. 'Pick someone to befriend so clean that he makes priests run to confessional and then fall for their best friend, oh and make sure you are the devil himself to deliver the perfect recipe for angst and disaster.' Lex shook his head to clear the tirade he was having with himself.

"Give me five minutes then tell him she is up here resting and send him up." His voice was calm and firm, the perfect businessman tying up the loose ends of the deal. Andrew saw the tension was back in his employer's face, the steel back in his voice. Gone was the ease and comfort that Chloe seemed to bring into the house like fresh spring air. Andrew nodded and hoped that the air would not leave completely and that it would come back soon, everything was better with fresh air.

Lex shut the door and moved to the bed, he glanced down for only a second more to imprint the picture of her sleeping in his bed firmly in his mind and praying that it would not be the last time. He sat beside her and grazed his fingers along her cheek. She sighed but didn't wake, and then she took in a breath, and said "Lex", it came out so soft that had he not been inches from her mouth he wouldn't have heard it at all. For a second he thought she was awake then realized that she was still asleep. She was dreaming or something akin to it and she had said his name.

His head was almost swimming with the awe of what that tiny thing did to him, all his senses were reeling. 'Damn it, get a grip', with that he breathed deep and placed a kiss on her forehead and said "Chloe, you have to wake up now". His tone was gentle but loud enough to make sure she wouldn't miss it.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was staring up into his blue-gray eyes that looked almost cloudy in the dim light. She had dreams about moments like this, really good dreams. But, now. 'oh god', flashes from earlier. Tequila, sick, vomit, floor, oh god. "Oh God, I …. I mean I threw up," and with that threw her hand over her mouth and crawled hastily backward in the bed nearly crawling her way off onto the floor, before he reached out to stop her.

"Chloe, it's okay.," His voice was soft and his eyes held none of their usual mocking. "Clark is on his way to take you home, so why don't you go into the bathroom and freshen up," it came out as more of a directive than a suggestion. She simply nodded and scanned the room to notice that she had no idea where the bathroom might be, and at that instant she forgot to breathe. She was in Lex's bedroom. There was no mistaking the huge room, the giant bed and the black silk sheets she felt underneath her. 'Oh god' was the only thought she could manage, after everything, it was suddenly too much. Chloe Sullivan was completely stunned and overwhelmed all at the same time and she couldn't seem to function on any level.

Lex seemed to notice her sudden distress and utter stillness, he was a little unnerved since normally she twitched and fretted when she was nervous. He reached out and took her arm and moved across the bed pulling her with him. He slid her onto the floor and she braced herself against him when at first her legs seemed unwilling to hold her. But after the second step she recovered and followed him to the door. He opened the bathroom door and flipped on the light, dropping her arm and letting her stand in the doorway. He walked to a tall pantry and opened the cabinet and pulled out a toothbrush still in its box. He handed it to her and then turned to leave the room. He turned back slightly and leaned in closer to her then said, "Clark will be here in a few minutes, I'll be here when you're ready to go." Then the door closed quietly behind him.

She couldn't read the tone of his voice and it wasn't until he had shut the door and she was staring into the mirror that she finally let the words hit her. 'I've missed my chance, it's all over' were the words that kept repeating in her head as she brushed her teeth. She got some mouthwash from the same pantry that he had gotten the toothbrush from and then stood staring at her reflection. She had been able to hide behind the comfort of the alcohol when she asked him to kiss her and now she had nothing to hide behind. But the feelings she had waking up with him saying her name and looking down at her was enough to make her sure of what she was going to say. Before he could tell her it had all been a mistake, she was going to ask to spend the night.

She walked out of the bathroom with every ounce of courage that she had amassed in her entire life. She had learned about living in the shadows and how to wait for what she wanted to come to her, but it never came. Good things did not come to those who wait, they came to those who took them. Chloe was done with waiting.

Lex was standing by the window, trying to figure out exactly what to say. How do you ask a teenager to come to your bed, to give up her virginity (he was assuming on that point, but felt confident in his view), and to do it all with a man that had a worse reputation at age 23 than ten average men amass in a lifetime. And to top it off her father was in his employ, her best friend was his best friend and he wasn't entirely sure that the devil moniker was all that misplaced. He sighed, heavy and deep like the weight of the world was descending on him. Suddenly all he wanted was to be out of this room and immersed into a bottle of scotch until he couldn't remember his own name.

Suddenly he felt small warm hands caress his back and then move around his side and arm until she was pressed up against his chest her arms holding him close while her hands drew small circles on his back. He looked down and the moonlight danced in her eyes from the tall windows where he had drawn back the drapes in hopes of avoiding actually turning on a light.

"Lex," she breathed.

"Yes Chloe," he matched her tone for tone and encircled her body with his arms. All his high moral ground abandoned his thoughts of doing the right thing gone out the window, now all he wanted to do was beg her to stay, but he held his tongue and waited for her to speak.

With a deep breath she began, "Thank you for everything tonight: the party, for the kiss, taking care of me, not abandoning me when I was, umm, a little less than fully composed," she smiled up at him sweetly and almost laughed.

He chuckled, "It was my pleasure, all of it," his voice heavy at the end hoping to impart how really much a pleasure it was, being with her like this.

Another deep breath, "I'm glad," …deep breath… "I want to stay." Exhale. The words were out. Now prepare for the worst.

He went still, his breathing shallow, his stomach turned over and he was instantly hard, all in the blink of an eye. His eyes were glowing and a wide mischievous smile was gracing his lips. Everything was perfect in the world. Until…

The knock. He stiffened and muttered a curse under his breath. His arms tightened around her and he whispered "Clark" from between his clenched teeth. She glanced to the door. She wanted this, but honestly she had wanted to test the waters of any kind of "thing" with Lex in private for a while before going public with it, especially to Clark. Suddenly she had a thought.

She looked up, the same sweet smile as before. "Promise me that I am not missing my chance if I walk out that door right now. Promise me that this is not the last night I will be in this room. Promise me that you will invite me back, to stay." Her voice was low and sultry; her emphasis of the last words left no doubt what she was asking.

He smiled, "And if I agree to all your requests then what?" he was leaning down now and she was pulled so tight against him that she could feel him pressing against her stomach. She knew he wanted her and she suddenly felt powerful.

"Then you have one week to fulfill all your promises. If you fail, I will come to claim what is mine by any means necessary." She had just the right amount of sass and intimidation in the last part that made him chuckle lightly. Then his eyes turned dark and he leaned forward until his forehead rested against hers.

"Ummm, Chloe are you in there?" Came Clark's sheepish voice from outside.

Ignoring the intruder, Lex muttered through clenched teeth, "And if I say that this is your only chance?" Lex's voice was warm but the words came out stiff and ragged.

Chloe knew what he was asking, was she willing to tell Clark right here and now that she was going to sleep with his best friend. She didn't hesitate for one second.

"I would say that I hope the door is strong, because you are not getting me out of this room until I hear you screaming my name while you are coming inside me." She barely recognized the sound of her own voice; it was all sex and need. 'Hot damn, I didn't know I could talk like that, must be the Luthor effect,' she thought reveling in the way he was looking at her. His shock showed on his face for a split second only to be replaced by a look that was almost predatory.

"She'll be out in a second", he turned and yelled at the door. Then looking back at Chloe who was sharing his smile, "a week it is then." The weight of his promise carried in his voice. He turned and walked her to the door. As he moved to open the door he whispered in her hair, "Happy Birthday Chloe." Then kissed her forehead and swung the door back moving back from Chloe as she moved forward toward a somewhat surprised Clark.

"Sorry Clark I was just brushing my teeth. Tequila very bad," she said in a mock caveman voice.

Clark nodded, "Yeah, tell me about it", his face showing the fatigue of having to care for a drunk Lana and Pete for the last two hours. "Uuh thanks Lex for making sure Chloe was okay."

"It was my pleasure," Lex repeated, but his tone was more friendly.

"Mine too," said Chloe. She smiled again and followed Clark down the hall.


	5. And Then

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Sorry but this was written prior to Chloe's "Jimmy" revelation. Enjoy, and let me know what you think. Your words really mean alot and encourage me to write more.

Chapter 5 – And then

Chloe awoke on Sunday very late in the afternoon with her mouth so dry you could plant cactus and her head sounded something akin to an award winning drumline. Her whole body ached, even her toes as she tried to curl them up, and return to a full fetal position, seemed to protest her movements. Her mind was slow and groggy and she struggled to remember whether she was awake or asleep and really why she was supposed to care. Then she lit upon the moment, actually several, as they played through her mind. Lex's arms around her, his chest pressed next to hers, his lips moving on her skin, his tongue moving alongside hers. Oh God, she had been in heaven.

She shot upright in the bed, arms in the air. "Eureka it worked," she yelled loudly, then "FUCK," as every part of her body and soul revolted and she collapsed back on the bed.

Monday morning came too soon, but at least she awoke feeling human again. She felt like crap, but she felt that way every morning so things seemed back to normal. Except for the tension that was slowly eating her alive. 'Why the hell did I tell him that he could have a week, I am going to go insane. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You Chloe Sullivan should have stayed in that man's bed until the police were called in to drag you out kicking and screaming.' She had been having this argument with herself since she woke up on Sunday, and she still wasn't sure she hadn't made a terrible mistake. Then she remembered that Clark had been there, and staying wasn't really possible.

'Starting anything with Lex is going to be hard enough, if people know it will be nearly impossible' she reminded herself. She took a deep breath and left her room and headed for school.

School was actually pretty great, people who never talked to her were saying what a great party her birthday had been and they all wanted to come to her next party. 'Yeah right, they want to come to the next Luthor party.' She rolled her eyes at most of them, but smiled and enjoyed the attention. At least this was attention for something fun and not being called names or having footballs thrown at her head. She couldn't wait to tell Lex, he would get a kick out of being so popular among the teen angst crowd.

Later she sat at the Talon, alone, sipping her coffee and typing away when she heard a familiar voice.

"And how are we feeling today, Ms. Sullivan." Lex greeted warmly, his face the same as always but the tone of his voice held a richness that she seldom heard. He slid into the chair across from her, needing the distance to keep his mind focused.

She smiled that lazy smile she was beginning to use around him, the one that in her mind said, 'please take me right here'. "Mr. Luthor, I am feeling close to normal today, well as close as I ever come I suppose." Her voice trailed up at the end and ended with the cutest laugh he thought he had ever heard.

"I am glad to hear it, I thought you might have had a rough day yesterday," he said, hoping that her recovery was not too bad.

'God is that actual concern in his eyes, damn, I am really liking this thing we have here, whatever it is.' Her mind was whirling, and then all she could think was that this was day two. "So you are still going to make it to the dinner on Wednesday, right?" There was the slightest strain in her voice, like she was almost afraid to hear the answer. She hoped he hadn't noticed, but the way his eyes seemed to soften she thought that maybe he had.

"I wouldn't miss it, Chloe." His voice was lower and smoother now.

Just then his mind flooded back to the beginning of the week before and he was sitting in the exact seat he was in now.

Clark slid into the seat across from him, "Hey, Lex" followed by the farmboy smile.

"Clark," as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Uuummm do you need me to do anything else for Chloe's party?" Clark asked, secretly hoping the answer would be NO. He had no idea how to throw a party, let alone a birthday party for a girl. How had he ever gotten himself into this? Thank God Lex had volunteered to take care of most of it, or truth be told, really everything.

"Everything is taken care of, Clark," Lex replied in that even tone that could have implied he was talking about putting sugar in his coffee or dropping a dead body into a lake.

"Well good, I hope it wasn't too much trouble," Clark offered in a voice that screamed, 'better you than me.'

"It was nothing Clark, I have people to take care of most things." Another swig of his coffee to end the topic. Although, every little detail of the party was meticulously running through Lex's head. He was nothing if not the consummate planner. He knew every food item that was to be served, he had been personally involved in the selection process, the music, the set up of the furniture, decorations, all tasteful, understated, and absolutely no pink. He almost chuckled to himself at the thought of Chloe's face if everything was done in shades of pink. For a second he considered it, she was so fucking sexy when she was mad.

"So are you going to give her your gift at the party or wait till the dinner on Wednesday?" Clark asked. Clark's voice dragged Lex out of his daydream which featured a very irate Chloe ripping off a very clingy pink dress.

"Sorry Clark, what was that?" Lex offered absently.

"The dinner next Wednesday, you know the family thing her dad does." Clark explained.

Lex almost blanched before he caught himself. He quickly closed his mouth and shoved down the feeling that was rising in his chest. 'Yeah right, you know exactly what that feeling is, that is hurt you idiot, you weren't invited, because you aren't family.' His inner voice was merciless.

"I guess I wasn't invited, Clark," Lex's voice was low but the deadly tone would have been plain to almost anyone.

Though Clark missed it, Lana was a bit more perceptive. She refilled Lex's coffee, then leaned back up. "Do you need anything else, Lex?" she asked softly, offering him a smile.

He never saw her, his eyes never left the mug as he brought it back to his lips. " No, Lana, thank you." His voice even again now, but cold.

"Um, Clark can you help me with something" Clark heard her tone and looked up to see her motion with her head, so he followed her back to the counter.

"Clark, what are you doing?" There was now a cross between irritation and a whine in her voice, "Chloe hasn't invited Lex to her dad's dinner thing. You can't just bring it up like that." She chastised.

"Oh," was all Clark could manage. "I didn't realize, I thought they were friends, and he is throwing this party for her." He offered.

"She may still invite him Clark, but maybe with Lex being her dad's boss it would be weird, so just lay off okay." Then she turned and moved to where a couple was waving their arms for a cheque.

Just then Chloe made her appearance. Clark noticed that she seemed to look more carefree these days, and somehow more beautiful. "Huh, did I just think Chloe was beautiful, weird.' He shrugged as if to clear his mind and then moved his eyes back to Lana as she walked back his way.

"Well hello, Mr. Luthor," Chloe chimed from behind him then slid into the seat that Clark had vacated. As soon as she saw his face, her smile immediately faded as concern crossed her face; she almost reached out to touch him, but held herself in check.

"Lex, are you okay?" Her voice was low and worry laced her words. He met her eyes and heard the concern in her voice, but his own feelings were raging and he struggled to put his mask in place.

"I'm fine, Ms. Sullivan," he hid behind the formality and the calmness rolled over his expressions.

"Oh, okay." She knew something was wrong, but had learned that a direct attack never worked. She would change the subject and go looking for answers when his mood was a little better.

"So, um, I was wondering, um, well here." She couldn't look at him now, let alone, put together the words to say what she wanted, so she simply stuck out her hand with the ivory envelope clutched in it.

He raised his eyebrow, then set his coffee down and took the envelope from her hand, feeling the spark the brush of her hand set off down his arm. "For me?" the question in his voice with almost a playful tone, hoping the envelope held what he wanted.

"Yes." It was all she could get out, and it even sounded unsure, she wondered if it was too late to grab the envelope back. She held her breath.

Lex opened the envelope the heavy weight paper feeling good between his fingers. He slid out the matching card and noticed the initials on the front in a heavy platinum script C.S. He opened the card and inscribed there in a beautiful handwritten calligraphy.

'_Alexander,_

_Please join me on Wednesday next for a dinner party to celebrate the occasion of the 18th year of my birth. I hope you will be in attendance at our family celebration. 8:00 pm. Sullivan house. _

_Yours truly,_

_Chloe'_

He held his breath for a second, his right finger trailing over the words. He fought for control of his emotions at the thought of being considered family, and the 'yours truly' was wreaking havoc with his thoughts, as he heard her breathe the words in his ear in his mind. And then she had called him Alexander, no one did that except for her. She had never said it except when they were alone, it was a private connection he allowed only her. He waded through it all and placidly looked up, anyone watching would have thought he was reading the stock page.

"Chloe, I would be honored." His tone almost heated as the words dripped from his mouth. So warm in fact she thought for sure her shoes might be melting into the floor, not to mention the warmth that was pooling in the vicinity between her legs. She smiled, she couldn't help it.

"Good, well that is everyone then." She appeared as though she were ready to stand and leave and so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"The invitation is beautiful, where did you have them printed?" He asked hoping for just a few more minutes with her.

Her face contorted in mock hurt and her hand flew to her chest. "Printed? Mr. Luthor I wrote each of those out personally. And I have a wastebasket full of wasted stationary to prove it," she laughed at that. "My dad is going to freak at the stationary store charge on his next credit card bill, I had to go back three times." She was still laughing and Lex was smiling now. She loved that smile. She felt weightless when he looked at her like that.

"So the queen of the laptop generation actually writes in freehand?" he taunted.

"I like the idea of some old-fashioned ways Lex, it reminds me that it's important to take time and put effort into things, besides I just think it looks elegant, you know classy. I wouldn't want to just blast off an email or make a quick call about something so important." Her face was full of emotion and her eyes looked almost faraway as though she were dreaming of Camelot.

He couldn't seem to remove the smile from his face no matter how hard he tried. Her energy was infectious and he almost wished they were back at the mansion in his study where he could be closer to her without all the prying eyes. Although in all the nights she had come by to talk about her next article or have him read over her English assignment he had never once given in to his desire to graze his fingers across her face. Everything was coming together, he was so damn close. Realizing that right now he might just surrender to his weakness, he abruptly stood.

Chloe's face fell and she drew in a breath as Lex's abrupt movement seemed to suck all the air out the space around them.

"I need to go, I have an appointment at the plant," he lied smoothly, his features displaying none of the torment going on inside his head.

She saw the flash in his eyes, but misread his uneasiness for annoyance and stammered, "Uum, I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you with my inane ramblings."

He heard the dejected tone in her voice and knew he was the cause; he bent down to say something to appease her and was struck by the tears he saw pooling in her eyes. His mouth went dry at the idea of hurting her and seeing it in her face was killing him.

"Chloe your ramblings are not inane, and I have found on many occasions they are the highlight of my day." His voice betrayed none of the furor that was brewing inside him, but he reached out and lightly squeezed her hand as it sat on top of her knee. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but the spark that shot through his arm at the feel of her skin made him feel so good he didn't care.

"Thanks," was all she could manage, her voice barely a whisper but her smile was radiant. He returned the smile, turned and was gone before she could manage to take her next breath.

Chloe sat back in her chair exhausted, she felt as if she had just gotten off a roller coaster. She had been nervous, then elated, then devastated, then rescued. 'God what that man can do to me in two minutes flat.' She sighed and couldn't form another cohesive thought for almost fifteen minutes…

Sitting across from her now it was strange how much had happened in the last week. He had known immediately how to contact her for the rendezvous they had agreed on. He would have liked to think that he could be a magnanimous guy and just take her out to dinner, and then date for a while before dragging her into bed. However, he also knew himself well enough to know it wouldn't happen and he would rather just admit it and move on to planning the perfect evening for her. He spent all day Sunday and half of Monday trying to figure out exactly what to do and how to say the perfect thing. Finally he had it down and the now was time to judge how well he had done.

He glanced around one last time to be sure that none of their friends were around then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "For you, Ms. Sullivan". The smirk on his face was playful but the darkness in his eyes showed something completely different.

Chloe saw him reach into his pocket and produce the envelope, her stomach twitched, she stopped breathing and it was possible her mouth was hanging open just the slightest. At his words she started just a bit and then was lost in his eyes, as her hand reached out to touch the paper. She caressed the linen as she took it from his hands. The paper she had bought for her birthday party invitations was nice, but this was exquisite, you could have made cloth out of that fabric.

She glanced at the front and the words written there caused her breath to hitch. Her gaze flew up to his eyes, the mask was back but he was smiling, then he turned and walked out the door. **_Promises Kept. _**She studied the front of the envelope again, the black letters against the creamy textured background. She took a deep breath and opened the flap on the envelope. She slid the card out and opened it. She let the words flow over her body and then finally let out a breath she had been holding for far too long as her mind clung to the last line. **_Friday 6pm. – Rsvp… 555-9515._**

Lex was doing about 100 mph trying to push the thoughts of rejection out of his head, he had wanted to stay and see her reaction, but the consequences were too high so he had bolted. Whatever the result, he had come too far to be denied now. Then he heard his phone ring.

"Luthor," he rasped out a little more harshly than he intended.

"Friday at six it is," came a silky female voice, then the line went dead. The smile that crept across his face as he put the phone back into his pocket was almost lethal. 'Almost there, yes, almost there.'

She closed her phone, closed her eyes, and leaned into the soft chair. 'Almost there, Chloe, you're almost there.' Then she let her mind wander into all the possibilities for Friday at 6:01.


	6. Special Friends

Chapter 6 – Special friends

Wednesday seemed to come quickly and now Lana and Gabe were busy in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the birthday dinner. Chloe was trying desperately to see what her father was putting in the sauce and to get a taste. Lana was trying to bat her away with an oven mitt, when she heard the doorbell.

Lana flung the door open to see Lex standing there with a box tucked under his arm. Immaculate black pants and dark violet silk shirt with a black suit jacket clung to him as if they were made just for him.

'God does this man ever dress down,' Lana thought. "Thank God, get in here," she spat out as she reached out and grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket and dragged him into the house. "Put the box down, kitchen now." She was talking rapidly, and he was curious where the fire was, she seemed entirely exasperated. As they approached the kitchen he saw Chloe squirming around behind her father trying desperately to get around him. Her skirt was cut short on one side and swooped down to below the knee on the other side. Every time she leaned up and moved the skirt swished back and forth giving a nice view of her bare legs and her ass was swinging around so much he almost had to clear his throat.

"All right, YOU, are on Chloe duty," Lana announced in a tone that seemed to allow for no rebuttal, while poking Lex in the chest with her finger.

"What?" was all that Lex could manage.

"Clark is running late, big surprise," Lana began in rapid fire as she tossed her head. "Then he has to pick up Pete, 'cause his brother took his car, so they are like 30 to 45 minutes out." She took a breath then motioned to where Chloe and her dad still seemed to be trying to out maneuver one another. "SHE is driving us nuts, and dinner is never going to be done. So take her away. Far. Far. Away." She added at the end, the fatigue and annoyance showing on her face as well as in her words. Lana then grabbed Chloe's arm and swung her around and shoved her toward Lex, hard. Lex caught her as she slammed into his chest, although he wouldn't have said it was an unpleasant experience. "Out, get her OUT!" Lana flung her arm out and pointed to fully accentuate her words.

"But Lana, Dad…" Chloe began, but Lex was already pulling her out of the room.

"Come on Chloe, entertain me." The lilt and sensual tone of the words was not lost on her. She smiled up at him, seeing him almost for the first time and was honestly at a complete loss for words. He was smiling down at her, his blue-gray eyes were sparkling and the smirk that turned up his lips was nothing short of mesmerizing. 'How am I supposed to get anywhere with this guy if I keep turning into a bumbling fool around him?' Chloe silently berated herself while trying to get a handle on the emotions that were racing through her mind and body. His close proximity was certainly not helping the situation.

'Just breathe girl, you have spent hours in the man's company, you can do it for another twenty minutes'. "So, why don't we have a seat and you can tell me what you got me for my birthday," Chloe said laughing. It lit up her entire face, and as far as Lex could tell the rest of the room as well.

"Now, Chloe, it wouldn't be a surprise if I just told you." He smiled, one of the real ones that made her knees weak, and suddenly the world dissolved away and it was just the two of them.

Gabe could hear them laughing occasionally and shook his head at how strange it was. He was fairly certain that his daughter seemed to be the only one that could make the man laugh, especially more than once. That was slightly more than unnerving, but what could he do. She was eighteen, and even if she wasn't he hadn't been able to get her to stop doing anything she didn't want to since taking away her easy bake oven when she was eleven for smoking up the house. Gabe sighed, and Lana looked at his strange expression.

"Don't worry I think everything turned out great," she said smiling as she surveyed the dinner that was now ready for the table.

Gabe returned her smile and nodded, "Yes I hope everything turns out okay," knowing he had no control over the predicament that was much more in his mind than dinner.

Just then the doorbell rang. Clark and Pete had arrived.

Dinner was loud with lots of storytelling and embarrassing stories so much so that Chloe thought her new permanent color was somewhere between a mauve and beet red. Making it all the worse of course was the man sitting to her right. She cringed every time someone would go into another, "Oh my god and then Chloe…" story. She never imagined she had done so many stupid and humiliating things in her life. And it was so great when everyone wanted to tell them back to back to back. Her dad was now relating a wonderful childhood story complete with her being naked. She dropped her face into her hands and whispered. "I am never, never having another birthday party again".

"I actually like your parties quite a lot," Lex breathed out so low that if he wouldn't have been leaning in close she wouldn't have heard him. His words were punctuated by his hand that was stroking her leg through the thin material of her skirt. "And I find thoughts of you naked even more to my liking." His tone was deep and the huskiness of his voice was unmistakable. Her eyes flew up but he had already shifted, moving his hand after a small squeeze to her knee that made her jump, his gaze concentrated on Gabe and his story. It appeared that no one had noticed the exchange, as all were smiling and listening intently to Gabe's storytelling.

After dinner it was time for presents. Clark got her a CD, _Five for Fighting_. Lana, free coffee for a month, which she assured Lex she would keep track of and pay for herself. Lex merely smiled, he would have paid for Chloe's coffee every day if he thought she would let him, although he almost laughed knowing Lana did not really realize how expensive Chloe's coffee habit really was. Pete got her a new book bag, the kind she had raved about during a tour of Met U a month ago. Her dad got her a new Laser color printer; she was stunned. She could practically print money on that thing. Her dad was rewarded by a choking hug, before she remembered there was one last present to go.

Then it was Lex's turn. She eyed the box, crossing her fingers and biting her lower lip hoping it was what she thought it was. She glanced up at him and smiled then tore through the paper. She let out a jubilant cry when she saw the brand new laptop, a new PowerBook G4 with a 17-inch monitor. She threw her arms around him and squeaked her thanks. She took a deep breath as if to draw him in hoping to store up his scent for later, and then stepped back. There was one last box on the table; Chloe frowned slightly as she had already gotten something from everyone.

Lex saw her confusion, and said "It's from me, I remember you telling me not to get you something that was just expensive with no thought in it, or you'd deck me. I believe those were your words." His smirk was in full force as Clark and Lana both started to laugh. Clark got a smack, he was closer. Then Chloe looked back at Lex. "So I got you that, the computer was just so you'd have something to go with the nice printer your dad got you."

She wanted to laugh, leave it to Lex to think a brand new laptop was just a ridiculous afterthought gift. She shook her head and took up the box on the table. She unwrapped the paper, only in doing so to realize how exquisitely wrapped it was. Of course it was from Lex; it was so obvious now. She then got to the small black velvet box and her breath caught slightly, as did that of most of the people in the room. She wanted to tell him if it was some extravagant necklace then she would throw it back in his face, she would not be bought she told herself. But at that moment she just wanted to see what was inside.

She opened the box cautiously and she saw the simple gold heart that lay there. The etchings on the front were beautiful and she knew instantly why he had bought it. She had told him the story of her grandmother's locket, her father gave it to her when she was five right after her mom left. It had been his mother's and he put a picture of father and daughter inside and said she would never be alone. There were words engraved on the back of the heart in French that said "All of my love". Her father had told her that he would always love her, no matter what. She had lost it in the move from Metropolis and had cried for days.

Chloe traced her finger over the locket and gently turned it over, seeing the engraving but not recognizing it. **_'Semper Adamo Puella'_** Lex spoke then, his tone even, belying the emotions racking him in the hopes she would understand and appreciate the gift. "It's in Latin; it means "Always my love," although, a more appropriate translation was closer to, 'always with you my young love (or wife)'. But now was not the time to tell her that part.

She remembered telling him the story one night, she couldn't even remember now why. She really couldn't believe he remembered. She opened the locket to see a picture of her and her father, a more recent one but they both looked so happy. The tears came then; she could no more have held them back than stop the world from spinning. Only Gabe appeared to understand the significance of the gift as he lifted his eyes from his daughter to the expressionless man who appeared to be studying her closely. Gabe then fully understood that whatever happened, Lex would take care of his daughter. Then Chloe turned and threw herself at him. Her arms wrapping tightly around his neck her face buried in his chest her tears soaking into the silk of his shirt. She held the box tightly in her hand and cried trying to manage something profound to say that would communicate the enormity of what he had given her. All that came out was "Thank you" it was small and soft, but it was there, and he tightened his hold on her and whispered "You're welcome" into her hair, his eyes closing and relishing the feel of her in his arms. He knew that he should let her go, knew that her father was watching, and Pete and Clark and Lana, but he just couldn't seem to gather the will to care.

Gabe broke the spell at last, "Can I see it Chloe?" He spoke softly, knowing that she didn't realize she had been standing in her living room in front of four other people, one of whom being her father, holding onto Lex Luthor for all she was worth for the better part of a minute. Chloe heard her father's voice and then remembered the necklace. She sniffled and leaned back and looked up into Lex's eyes. "Thank you, it means so much." She was trying to smile and he returned it and brushed away a tear with his thumb, before turning her slightly toward her father. His entire body was aching and he wanted nothing more than to capture her lips with his, but knew that now was not the time.

Chloe turned trying to ignore the looks on the other faces in the room and showed the locket to her father and the picture. Gabe smiled and looked up at Lex, "I wonder just where you came by this picture."

Lex winced for a second then heard the mirth with which the words were spoken and visibly relaxed. Gabe laughed then proceeded to tell the rest of the group the story of the locket and how it had been lost. Chloe was still having trouble speaking and simply sat by her father and traced the heart shape with her fingers, occasionally looking up at the man that continued to astound her.

Finally the night was at an end and there were hugs and well wishes all around. Chloe thanked Lex again for the gift and as he left he whispered, "Until Friday then, Ms. Sullivan." The easy smirk and fire behind his eyes made her almost jump. "Until then," she replied in a breath heavy with anticipation.

As Lex drove home that night all he could think was, 'How the hell do I make it through the next 42 hours?' With a sigh he shifted the Ferrari into sixth and the odometer hit 125. Sleep would not come easy tonight.


	7. The Day

**Chapter 7 – The Day **

Chloe couldn't see anything but the shining blue eyes that beckoned to her. She could only feel the hand that moved between her legs, his long finger moving slowly inside her, his thumb drawing lazy circles around the small nub that sent shockwaves through her system every time he moved across it. Then her eyes slid shut as she felt his lips soft and gentle on the side of her mouth, his tongue licking the side of her lip and then moving closer to…

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh," Chloe bellowed as she flung her arm and slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. "God damnit, that is so fucking not fair!" Her body felt like it was on fire. She had a thought to pull her tiny vibrator out of her nightstand but decided against it, since she knew her Dad would be up already and Lana was likely to just walk in at any point. Suddenly she really wished she were better at masturbating. It just never seemed to feel right, although now seemed like a good time to give it another shot. Just as her hand reached the edge of her panties, Lana came bursting through the door.

"Chloe, can you do me the hugest favor?" She was so damned bouncy and excitable it was stomping on every last one of Chloe's nerves. Smiling her perfect smile she flounced down on Chloe's bed. "Can you please stop at Maudlin's boutique when you are in Metropolis and pick up a pair of shoes I put on hold. Please, please, please."

'Oh God, make it stop' Chloe silently begged from behind her still closed eyes. 'The begging has to end; it is too early for begging, well unless it was involving a certain sexy, bald… Shit, mind out of the gutter Sullivan' "Lana, Lana, ok, I give. Whatever, just write it down and I will try." Chloe managed to get the words out without ever fully opening her eyes to focus on Lana's form.

"Thank you, thank you , thank you, you are the best friend ever, ever," Lana bubbled as she nearly choked Chloe with a hug. Then Lana was out of the room and skipping down the stairs. Chloe collapsed back on the bed and sighed, she really hated happy morning people. Then suddenly her mind caught on something that Lana had said, "when you are in Metropolis."

Chloe paused for a moment, then sat bolt upright, and completely awake. "It's Friday, I'm going to be with Le... I mean I am going to Metropolis to visit Lois for my birthday." 'Yeah, definitely need to keep practicing that.' She thought. Then a smile or maybe something more between a grin and a leer crept across her face. 'I am going to Lex's tonight, I am going to … OH GOD, I am going to …. OH …. Get a grip, Sullivan; you certainly aren't going to be impressive doing it if you can't even say it inside your own damn head.' She took a deep breath then 'I am going to have sex with Lex Luthor tonight.' And then the grin/leer was back in place, where it would remain the rest of the day, well, most of the day anyway.

School was, well school. It took too long and was a massive barrier between the now and the "Lex time" as far as Chloe was concerned.

"Hey Chloe you behave yourself up in the big city this weekend, okay?" Pete's grin was threatening to break his face.

"Thanks, Pete, I will." She smiled back. "Oh hey Clark, big weekend plans?"

He shrugged, "Not really, some chores and hangin' out with Pete here," he grinned and clamped his arm around Pete's head.

"Hey man, watch the hair," Pete pushed him away trying to sound angry but still grinning. "I am meeting Linda after last period, I need to be at my best." He looked like he was posing for an Abercrombie and Fitch ad, well, with clothes.

Chloe and Clark dissolved into laughter at the same moment. Chloe shook her head and looked down at her watch. She was thinking of skipping last period to get a jump on looking good for tonight and she still had a few packing decisions to make. Who needed French class anyway, didn't Lex speak French? Maybe he could teach her a couple of things. Maybe he could teach her French while she lazily kissed her way up and down his naked body. Maybe she could learn a few phrases on how to direct your lover to those perfect places, and then there were French kisses and…

"EARTH TO CHLOE!" She blinked and saw Clark's hand waving in front of her face.

"Umm, I'm sorry did you say something".

Clark laughed, "Yeah just wishing you a good trip and all, what were you thinking about?"

'Well, I was thinking about finding out just how bald you best friend really is. Okay, SO not the right answer.' "I was just going over a few things in my head, you know mentally packing and all." She replied hoping to end the subject and be off.

"Yeah well, I'm sure if you forget anything you can borrow from Lois," he smiled as he hugged her.

"See ya on Monday."

"Yeah Chloe, see ya then." Then Clark and Pete were headed down the hallway. And Chloe was headed out the door.

She stood in front of the mirror, it was 5:30 and she was going to leave soon, just to be sure her dad didn't see her leave. It would have been hard to explain the outfit for a three-hour drive to Metropolis. She wore a floor length black skirt with a slit all the way to her upper thigh, the thigh highs she had gotten for her birthday party and four-inch sandals with ties up around her ankles. Her shirt was a deep red and was cut low in the front; the red bra she chose was giving her a nice cleavage. The shirt had sleeves that went just below her elbows and the hem ended just where her skirt began, so any movement in her arms brought it up and showed the pale smooth skin of her stomach.

She wore the gold locket Lex had given her, truth be told she hadn't taken it off, except to shower since the night he gave it to her. She found tiny faux ruby earrings she had gotten for Christmas and a couple of gold bracelets. Her hair was up with a gold and ruby clasp that curved around the back of her head. She had pieces of hair falling around her face and a few tendrils at the back of her neck. Her makeup was light except her eyes, she did them in smoky blacks and a hint of green to bring out her eyes, a little golden shimmery blush and a crimson lipstick completed the ensemble. She took a deep breath, 'Have fun Sullivan, you deserve it', she said to herself, in her best pep-talk voice.

She took her overnight bag, and got in the car at 5:35 and headed in the direction of Luthor mansion.

She pulled into the drive and before she could grab her bag someone had already opened her door. "Ms. Sullivan, good evening, I'll just put your car in the garage." The man smiled and she thought he looked familiar but she just couldn't be sure.

"Uum okay, thanks," was all she could manage. All of this having someone take care of you sure was strange. As she reached the door it opened as if on its own.

"Ms. Chloe, so nice to see you this evening," Andrew smiled and closed the door behind her as he spoke. "Mr. Luthor will be home shortly, he apologizes for his delay, and asked that you make yourself at home. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Chloe just stared for a moment then the words flew out before she could stop them, "Did he actually say 'tell her to make herself at home' or did he say escort me to the library and then wait outside the door to checkup on me." She narrowed her eyes at him. Lex may still be unreadable but the average person was much easier for Chloe to judge.

Andrew chuckled, although he tried to cover it. "He specifically said "make herself at home.' Shall I point you in a particular direction?"

She thought about that, all the places she could lurk, the doors she could try to open. But her relationship with Lex just wasn't about that anymore. He was her friend and after tonight maybe more, but the things she wanted to find out about him were personal and she wanted him to be the one to tell her. However, there was someplace she wanted to see again.

Smiling she said in a low voice, "Lex's bedroom actually." For a second she thought Andrew was going to raise his eyebrow or choke or something, but he did nothing, simply smiled and said, "of course, follow me."

She pushed back the heavy door and walked inside, it was just as she remembered it, only with more light. The heavy dark furniture and thick violet curtains. Then the bed, she suddenly saw that the bedding wasn't black but a deep navy blue. The sheets were exquisite, she remembered how they felt on her skin, and thought of how they would feel again. She blushed as the heat rose in her body at that thought. She walked slowly over to the large dresser and fingered some of the artifacts there. No pictures, just things that looked like they belonged in a museum There was a beautiful mirror and brush set. They were heavily engraved and she saw at once the large "LL" on each object and one that seemed to cover the entire tray they sat in. She ran the tips of her fingers over the edges as if she was afraid she might break them.

"They were my mother's." His voice came out of the darkness near the doorway.

Chloe spun around so fast she almost fell off her heels. Her face flushing red, she started speaking so fast he had trouble picking out the words, "Lex, I'm so sorry, I- I didn't mean to, oh God, I am so rude, I apologize, but Andrew said, and then I just wanted to-" he cut her off with a kiss. Her rant gave him ample time to cross the room. She was dazed when he pulled back for breath, a smile clearly visible on his face.

"Chloe, I'm not mad. I am much more pleased to find you in here, than to find you trying to pick the locks to some door in the east wing," his smile was full and reflecting heavily in his eyes. Truthfully he was elated, he had stared at her across the room for a moment, and she was just so beautiful. He had given her free reign of the house and would have been disappointed but not surprised to see her rifling through his desk. He knew she had a curious side. Hell it was more like an all consuming disease sometimes. But he liked that part about her as well. She was driven just like him, she wanted to understand things, figure them out. They really had a lot in common. Suddenly he realized how amazing she looked. Taking in the hair and the sultry eyes, the very kissable lips and the cleavage that seemed to be taunting him he realized they needed to get out of this room and quick or his night of gentle seduction was going to be over in about ten minutes.

"Dinner should be ready," he said as she still seemed to just be staring at him.

"Oh yeah, ok." She said, putting the smile back on her face. Her mind was whirling; she couldn't think straight when he was that close, she wanted to touch him, kiss him, envelope him. It was exhilarating and unnerving all at the same time. 'God, I am never going to be able to have a relationship with him, I can't even freakin' speak when he's so close.'

They were at the dining room by the time she had finished berating herself. Then she stopped dead at the sight. The room was beautiful; heavy wallpaper that looked like spun silk, a giant chandelier that glistened; the table was mahogany and HUGE. The chairs looked like they were made for giants and were covered in beautiful blues and golds. There were white lilies and roses on the table and enough china and glassware to start a store, but there were really only the two place settings. Chloe's mouth dropped open a bit, and Lex noticing that she had stopped glanced back and his face registered confusion for just a moment. Then he was beside her and urging her into the room.

"Do you like it? I recall you said you liked white lilies, and the roses were beautiful today." He spoke softly and so near her ear that she could actually feel his breath on her neck. She shivered slightly and he smiled, glad for the effect he was having on her, glad to know that he wasn't the only one being driven mad.

"Lex it is beautiful, all of it, you really didn't have to go to so much trouble." She smiled but he could hear the trepidation in her voice.

"Of course I did, this is a special night and you are a special woman." He was looking down at her now, needing her to believe him. Willing her to see herself the way he saw her, to see the strong and beautiful woman that he saw standing in front of him, the one that had captured his heart.

She looked up and into his eyes; she needed to see behind the mask to see the man, the man that made her feel strong and safe. He let her, and she smiled. A true smile this time; she felt safe, warm, good. He seemed to be able to give her what she needed, to push away her doubt when she couldn't do it alone. "Thank you." Then she reached up and laid her hand on his cheek, hovering over the smooth skin for a second before drawing him down to her. She felt her lips brush again his, so soft and gentle and yet the fire that jolted her system told a different tale. The kiss was tender and short, but it said what each of them had not found the words to say.

With that Chloe let Lex guide her to her chair and dinner began.

The dinner was extravagant, the conversation exciting and comfortable at the same time. Lex realized why he had never been able to maintain a relationship in his entire life; he could never just be with them. He was always trying to work an angle for business or sex or just a distraction. Tonight, with her, and all the other nights and days he had spent in her company, he knew that he would never be able to let her go. She filled a need in him that he didn't even realize had been there, cured an ache he was always afraid to question.

Dessert was a triple chocolate cake with an amaretto sauce. He watched her face as she closed her eyes and savored every bite. "uuummmmm, Gaaudd, it is soooo good," she mumbled while finishing the last bite. Then she took her finger and swept up the last drops of sauce on the plate. She then proceeded to suck her finger in her mouth moaning as her cheeks hollowed out then as her lips released the finger her tongue darted out and licked the last remaining sweetness from the tip. Lex's eyes were glued unblinking to her mouth during the entire exchange and when she moaned he couldn't stifle his own, but when her tongue darted out at the end he thought he would die. He shut his eyes to stamp down the desire that was making his pants uncomfortably tight.

Chloe picked up her wine glass and drank the last, it had only been one glass, but somehow just letting it pass her lips and over her tongue she was searching for some temporary courage as the velvety liquid slid down her throat. She returned the glass to the table and then smiled up at Lex. He was looking at her but the only thing that showed her was the darkness in his eyes.

She wasn't sure what to do. She had never purposefully come to this place before. It was easy to make the plans, to flirt and banter with endless innuendos. But here, now, she knew that it was time. Time to take that step but she didn't know how, didn't know what to do, what to say. She was nervous and suddenly every insecurity she had ever experienced in her entire life came rushing into her head. She just stared at Lex, he was, well, he was just beautiful. He was perfection from the color of his eyes to the smoothness of his skin to the way he wore his clothes and the way he moved when he walked. And all that was before he opened his mouth, and what a mouth, perfect lips with one small scar, just enough to separate him from actually being a god. She imagined that when the Greeks invented their perfect Adonis this was it, the personification of everything powerful, graceful and masculine. Then on top of all that he was Lex Luthor.

He was wealthy beyond what she could truly imagine, he was powerful, intelligent and worldly. He could have anything he wanted. He had but to utter the words and things appeared before him, she had seen it happen. She had seen the women who practically dropped themselves at his feet, they were stunning, and she was Chloe. And that was the real problem. How could she have ever believed he would really ever want her. She would never be good enough for him, could never please him, couldn't possibly hold on to him. She needed to leave, had to go before he laughed at her, before he ridiculed her inexperience, her imperfections, her everything.

Lex watched as the emotions flitted across her eyes. He saw the attraction, the want, the need, but then he saw apprehension, and trepidation, and finally the fear. It was the fear that scared him. He moved to take her hand but he was too slow. She was out of the chair and moving toward the hall. She began in rapid fire, not even sure what words were coming out of her mouth, "Um, Lex I'm tired, I should probably just go, it was great, really, everything was great, thanks for, well, I gotta – "

She was moving fast, but he was faster, he caught her halfway down the hall and pulled her to him. She refused to look up at him and was squirming to get out of his grasp. He tightened his hold until he was sure if he did it any further she wouldn't be able to breath. Still she wouldn't look at him. Her breathing coming fast and shallow. He began to speak keeping his voice low and soft.

"Chloe, you know that you don't have to be scared of me. I would never make you do anything that you didn't want to do. Now tell me what's wrong, don't hide behind your fears, tell me the truth Chloe, and using the "we should be friends" speech won't work on me. I'm not the farmboy. I see you, and I won't let you run from what you want, not anymore." He had moved one hand up and was gently running his fingers through her hair as he spoke. "Please tell me what's wrong."


	8. Finale

Chapter 8 - Finale

She had begun to melt into him about half-way through his speech, but it was the 'please' that broke her. He rarely asked for what he wanted he just demanded it, and he never said 'please'.

Chloe buried her head into his chest, she couldn't look at him. She felt foolish; maybe this was all just more than she was really capable of. She sighed and tried to think of what to say, how to tell him if she really even knew herself.

"Chloe, talk to me," his voice was so soft and reassuring as if he could fix all the troubles of the world. She almost laughed, he always helped her. Always fixed what was wrong, made her feel better. For almost a year whenever she was upset or confused or just needed to talk to someone he was the one that she went to, he was her best friend. She could tell him, he would make it better, he always did.

Taking a deep breath but still refusing to look up at him she said the only thing she could think of, "I'm scared."

He heard the words and was actually relieved, this he could deal with. Of course she was scared, because she'd never done this before. If he wasn't sure of that fact before he certainly was now. "Chloe you don't have to be afraid, we will go as slow as you want. I can't promise it won't hurt, but I can promise that I will make you forget about the pain." He was stroking her back now with the other hand gently moving through her hair.

"That's not what I meant, but now that you mention it, I am a little scared about that part too." She looked up and into his eyes now, she saw the confusion there, and tried to form the words to tell him what was really wrong. She moved her hand up to the side of his cheek her fingers lightly tracing the fine bones of his face. "Lex, I'm afraid I won't be good enough. I was never afraid of measuring up to the bimbos before me when we were talking or arguing, because that's what I am good at, what I am comfortable with. I am safe with the banter and sparring. But this, this is all new, I don't know what to do, how to do anything, I… I uuummm, I just don't want to be a disappointment." She looked down as she finished, not able to look him in the eyes, afraid that she was see that he knew she was right. She did not expect what came next.

He laughed; she not only heard the noise, but the rumble in his chest as he hugged her tightly but continued to laugh. Then as she was about to shove him away and run for the door, either from being mortified to death or pure anger she wasn't sure, he forced her chin up to look at him. "Chloe you are the most adorable, perfect, beautiful and insane woman I have ever met." While not sure if she felt okay about the laughing, the 'adorable, perfect and beautiful' part was nice; she was choosing to ignore the insane part for the moment.

"I know you haven't done this before, and I don't expect you to act like the women I have been with. I would be disappointed if you did. I don't want a woman who knows all the tricks; I want someone to feel everything I do and to want me as much as I want them. Not for my money, or what I can do for them, only for what my body can give to theirs. And it would be nice to have a conversation occasionally as well. With you, I think I can have all of it, and that is not something I have ever come across before. As for the what's and the how's it will be my pleasure to show you." The last part came out husky, his voice a deep whisper. She shivered at the sensuality in his voice, and the breath she felt on her face as he spoke to her.

He leaned in and captured her mouth in a sensuous kiss. She moaned as his tongue slid into her mouth and she began to kiss him back, the need blocking out everything else. He deepened the kiss and felt her body loosen beneath his grip. After a minute or so of assuring himself that he had truly kissed her senseless, he shifted her body, reached down and swung her up into his arms. He then proceeded up the stairs and to his bedroom.

He sat her gently on the bed, continuing to kiss her as he moved his hand up to cup her face. He then moved his head back and looked down into her face. Her eyes were shut, her lips plump from his kisses. He kissed her forehead and then looked back down into her eyes. She saw his face, so near and realized there was a glow around him. She leaned back slightly and her eyes scanned the room. Her breath caught at the sight around her. They were in his bedroom, just like earlier, but now there were candles and flowers everywhere. On every surface, on the furniture and scattered around on the floor were candles, all sizes and shapes, in candelabras and in glass bowls. There were flowers; she took a deep breath and she could smell them now. There were vases of lilies and orchids, and bright red tulips and the floor was covered in what seemed to be purple rose petals. She looked back into his eyes, the tears threatening to come now at the grandness of his gesture.

"Oh Lex, it's…. beautiful," her whisper breaking somewhere in the middle at the softness she now saw in his eyes. The tears rolled down her cheeks before she realized it.

He smiled and brushed away her tear with the pad of his thumb before kissing her wet cheeks, "No, you're beautiful, the room is just decoration."

He had done all that for her, to make her feel special, and she did. She suddenly wasn't afraid anymore, everything really was, just perfect.

Chloe reached up and brought his face down to hers and kissed him, the way she had dreamed of for so long. Her hand moved up his neck and her fingers traced the smooth skin on the back of his head. He groaned at the sensation she was causing, but more so at the realization that she would finally be his.

Lex wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss that he now seemed to be drowning in. He slid his hand up her back underneath the soft fabric of her shirt. Her skin was like velvet under his fingertips. She moaned into this mouth at the sensations that where racking her body. The heat of having him so close; his kisses were pushing all coherent thought from her head and now his hands on her bare skin were driving her mad.

Chloe needed to feel him, feel his skin, the heat that he was giving off. She moved her hands down his collarbone and to the buttons on the front of his shirt. She felt one of his hands now on the back of her head, weaving into her hair, keeping her in place to receive his now demanding kisses. She could barely concentrate on the buttons with the feel of his tongue moving against hers the feel of it caressing the inside of her mouth, like he was swallowing her whole and she welcomed it all. Her frustration peaking at being kept from her destination, she took hold of each side of his shirt where she had failed to open the fourth button and pulled, sending the remaining buttons flying and skittering across the floor.

Lex pulled back from the kiss at the sound of his shirt being torn open, his eyes wide as he looked down at Chloe, her face a mixture of lust and apprehension. She looked up, suddenly realizing what she had done, mumbling 'I... I'm… sorry… I-"

He placed a finger on her lips to quiet her and could not quite contain the soft laugh that rolled in his throat. "It's ok, it was worth it," he stated. Then reached forward to her shirt and ripped it completely open. "And then some", he added in a much huskier tone now.

All the laughter gone as his eyes darkened again and his mouth moved to her collarbone and began to kiss the flesh he found there. Chloe could only hold on to him as his mouth moved on her. His sucked at the flesh of her neck, pulling it gently between his teeth before soothing it with his tongue as he moved further down her chest, trailing kisses and nipping at her until he reached the edge of her dark red lace bra. He planned to show her exactly how much she meant to him tonight, and for many nights to come.

Lex lifted her slightly off the bed and moved her further into the center. He maneuvered his knee between her legs and settled beside her. His mouth seeking hers and they kissed as though it had been ages since they had done so. She used the slight break to move her hands in his shirt and push it off of his shoulders. He released his hold on her long enough to toss the shirt off onto the floor. She groaned at the feeling of running her hands up and down the flesh of his back. Her hands were like fire on him, her touch was so gentle it was killing him. He reached around her back and with a twist of his fingers released the clasp of her bra. Sliding the strap slowly down her shoulder and then pulling at the center of it exposed her creamy breasts to him for the first time.

Leaning back on his elbow as he pulled the garment free of her body his mouth watered at the sight before him. Chloe felt a twinge of nerves at first but they disappeared when she looked up into his heated eyes.

"So beautiful," he murmured as his head dipped down to taste the flesh his eyes were devouring. She felt his tongue drawing circles around her breast, silently begging him to touch her nipples that were now almost painfully hard. His left hand seemed to mirror his mouth's actions gently caressing her but never fully.

Then she was silent no more. "Lex, please," her voice strained and almost begging him to satisfy the need that was building within her. The sound of her voice pulling at him, he lapped at the stiff bud before closing his lips around it, while closing his fingers over her right breast. She arched up, suddenly unable to control her body as the waves of pleasure that he was creating washed over her.

Lex worshipped her chest a little longer before trailing more wet kisses down her stomach. Her abdomen twitched under his soft caresses and he relished the way that she responded to him. His hand found the zipper on the side of her skirt and was maneuvering her out of it almost as she realized she would now be practically naked in front of him. She needed to kiss him again, to forget her fears, to lose herself in him. She pulled at the back of his head and pleaded, "Lex, kiss me." He moved up and covered her lips with his without question, somehow knowing what she needed. He would go as slow as she wanted, if they had to stay in bed until Sunday it was fine with him, which was pretty much his plan anyway.

He felt that he needed to give her one more chance to change her mind. If she really did want to stop then he had no doubt by the end of the weekend he could convince her otherwise. Lex Luthor could be quite persuasive when he wanted to be. He pulled back from the kiss and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Chloe if you want to stop we can." His tone was so gentle and she knew that he meant it, but she could see his eyes were willing her to go on.

She reached up and touched his face, bringing her finger down to his lips, loving the freedom to touch him at will. She took a breath and then spoke her voice slightly shaky bur confident. "No, I don't want to stop. I just….this is as far as I have ever gone. I'm just nervous I guess." The last part came out in a slight rush, as she tried to get all the words out before she lost the nerve to say them.

Lex froze as the words dawned on him. He was pretty sure that he would be her first, but hearing her say it was a whole new level of realization. And the fact that he didn't really think they were that far along and it was already new territory for her made him feel well, a little like a cradle robber. While he knew she was probably more woman that half the ones he had ever fucked, she was different, special. He had avoided taking a virgin for years, for just this reason, it made him feel like an ass. Especially with Chloe she was giving him something so precious, trusting him, and he had nothing to give her.

Chloe watched the emotions play across his eyes. She was afraid he was changing his mind, something she hadn't really considered until just now. "Lex, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin the moment." She was stroking his face, but the worry in her voice was strong.

He heard her tone and immediately tried to reassure her. "Chloe you didn't spoil anything. I just wish I didn't feel like I was taking everything from you with nothing to give in return." His eyes never left hers, and she felt better, somehow realizing that she meant more to him than just sex, something she had always assured herself was true but could never seem to quash that last bit of doubt in her mind until now. It was as if she read his thoughts, knowing what was bothering him.

"You do have something to give me, the most perfect night of my life, something I believe you promised me at one point." She smiled and was glad when he returned it. "You're my choice Lex, you have always been my choice, the one I waited for was you. I know you couldn't wait for me, I mean you didn't know me when you were, what was it, thirteen?" She laughed at the last part, hoping to lighten the mood. He laughed then, "Actually it was my fourteenth birthday thank you very much."

Chloe laughed too, "Well, this was supposed to be my eighteenth birthday present to myself, but I was thwarted by Jose Cuervo and Clark Kent."

His arms tightened around her, he wasn't angry, but he did not like Clark's name coming off her lips, not in any context and not in his bed. "Well then I guess we'll just have to sure the belated gift is all you wanted and more."

Then his lips descended on hers again. His hand moved down until it slid below the edge of her panties. His fingers found her curls and wove through them moving to her center. He shifted down the bed and pulled the lace from her body. He then slid his hand up her right leg to the top of her stockings and putting a finger under each side slid it down and off her foot, he then repeated the action on her left leg, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He stood for a moment trying to still his hunger and drinking in her beauty. He promised himself that he would memorize every inch before the weekend was out.

"Lex," she spoke softly but he heard the worry in her voice, as he had been lost in his thoughts too long.

"I'm here," his voice as low as hers but there was no mistaking the want in his tone. He returned to her lips and his hand moved back to the apex of her thighs. She was panting softly as he kissed her lips and then down to her neck. He whispered softly into her ear. "Baby, spread your legs for me."

She moaned, her fingers digging into his back. Whether it was the words, his tone, or the anticipation of what was coming, she didn't know. But it set her body on fire. She complied with his request and was rewarded by the most amazing sensation as his fingers brushed over her folds. His touch was gentle but she felt like her whole body was tingling, and breathing was becoming difficult.

Lex's mind was reeling. He had been with hundreds of women, but she was making him lose his mind and he was still half dressed, and quite uncomfortably so at this point. She was so wet and she was making these little noises. 'God, what is she doing to me?' He moved a finger to her entrance and gently slid it in, feeling how tight she was. 'So tight, so wonderfully tight,' he thought of how tight she would feel when he was fully inside her.

"Chloe," he rasped out as she arched into him.

"Lex" seemed to be the extent of her vocabulary at this point.

She never knew it would feel so good; his fingers were magic. He was suckling on her breast now and the dual sensations were making her body writhe under him. He circled her clit once then inserted a second finger. They moaned together as he sped up his movements. Lex kissed her lips again and then traced a pattern down to her neck. His thumb began to move over her sensitive nub while his fingers continued to reach inside her, filling her and yet creating a need for something more.

The feeling was electric; she wanted to find the release, had to find it, before the intensity was too much. "God, Lex, please!" She couldn't manage anymore, but he understood. He increased the pressure of his thumb and suddenly he felt her breath hitch in her throat. As he felt her muscles contract around his fingers he heard her scream his name. He knew she would be a screamer, and he loved it. He had dreamed of this moment, hearing his name forced from her lips by ecstasy.

Chloe felt as if her body was flying apart, shots of pure energy were shooting from her center; the waves of pleasure washed over her to drown out everything. She knew she was moaning and panting, writhing as she rode out her orgasm, but she didn't care. It was too wonderful, too perfect, and when the world righted itself again she felt him slip out of her, but then his arms wrapped around her as his lips moved softly against hers.

She returned the kiss, delighting in all the new sensations that were flowing across her body. Until she realized that her legs were caressing fabric and not the skin she so much wanted. While it was a very soft and luxurious fabric, it had to go. Her hand moved down his chest until it found the waist of his pants. She managed to unhook the button and slowly unzipped the slacks, however there was no way for her to remove them without his help. As if his mind was reading hers he shifted and was sliding off the bed. His pants and boxers now in a heap on the floor, he crawled back up her body, this time settling between her thighs.

She had wanted to touch him, kiss him, and explore the body that she had dreamed of on so many nights. "Lex, I want to touch you." She hoped it didn't sound too whiny, but she didn't seem to have all that much control at this point, and complete sentences were a struggle.

He looked in her eyes and kissed her lips. "There will be plenty of time for that later, but if you touch me now, I will be lost." He wasn't sure that she would understand, but his will power did not seem to be what it used to be, at least not with her. He needed to be inside her, just hearing her when she found her release had almost thrown him over the edge.

He moved up on his hands and positioned himself at her entrance, she was dripping for him and he moaned as he felt her softness on him. He moved forward and he could feel her body all around him, he thought he might die from the pleasure and sensation of her until he felt her body stiffen. Looking down in her eyes, and saw the fear. "Shhhh, relax, you have to relax, Chloe." He was speaking softly and the sound of his voice was soothing her. She relaxed and he moved further. She felt a fullness she had never known, she moaned as he bent and suckled on a place on her neck. He pulled back and thrust all the way into her then stopped as he heard her scream.

She knew it was coming, but she had forgotten for a second with the feeling of Lex inside her, then this shooting pain, and she screamed slamming her eyes shut and digging her fingers into his back. He wasn't moving and the pain was subsiding, there was just a slight ache and a feeling of discomfort. Now she didn't know what to do, stay still, move, say something. She was lost, and then she heard Lex speaking in her ear and felt these tiny kisses on her throat and behind her ear. Most of the words she couldn't make out; she just concentrated on his voice and soon her hands were moving on his back, she wanted whatever came next.

Lex felt her relax again and pulled back and moved into her slowly. This time he was rewarded by a soft moan. Her eyes were still shut and he had felt the wetness of the few tears that escaped onto her cheek when he kissed her. He would make it up to her. He would make this the most enjoyable night of her life and then repeat it for many nights to come.

She could not have described the feelings she was having if she had a year to do so. She was in ecstasy, for as good as it had felt to have his fingers inside her, this was on a whole new level. Chloe began to move her hips to meet him; she wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer. It was so much but she wanted more.

Lex was trying to be gentle, she was responding to him and it was driving him wild. It took every ounce of will power to control his thrusts. All hope of control was thrown out the window as she spoke two words, "Harder, Lex." She was panting now, but she didn't care, the feelings were swirling in her now, waiting for heaven.

"Chloe," was all he managed to get out, before he began driving harder into her. She was so tight; she was squeezing the life out of him. He was racing toward the finish line and was determined not to leave her behind. Just as he had that thought she rasped out "OH, God, Yes!" and then "LEX!" as she exploded.

White hot light and then color, showers of shimmering flashes and waves of symphonies collided around her. She felt bolts of lighting shoot across her soul as waves beat across her body as she felt him pushing her further till all was bliss. The contractions of her body caught him by surprise and sent him flying into oblivion. He shouted her name and then locked his jaw as the passion burst over him.

They were both left panting for breath, barely moving as all strength had left their bodies. When he regained a sliver of energy he pushed up off her slightly to move away from her, afraid he was hurting her. Chloe clung to him with what power she had left in her limbs and whispered, "Stay." She needed the feeling of him on her, the touch of his skin, the weight of his body, just being enveloped by him. He settled back onto her, but placed some of his weight on her forearms and moved his head up to capture her lips. Their kisses were slow and languorous. He felt like he was a dying man trying to draw eternity from her mouth.

Lex couldn't recall ever really kissing a woman after sex. Once he was sated he had always just wanted them to leave so he could sleep in peace. Tonight was different; he never wanted to be out of the reach of her skin again. He had known it would be different with her, but he had never expected to feel so connected to her, and so….happy. He also laughed at that; happy was not a state that he was well acquainted with.

Finally he rolled them sideways so he didn't have to worry about his weight on her; she seemed so small curled up beside him. She pulled her head back and stared up into his eyes. Running her fingers down the side of his cheek she smiled. Then, when she couldn't hold back any longer she laughed. Chloe was happier than she had been in well, ever. She had finally done it. She had made her dreams come true. Well with some help from Lex but she couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that settled over her at having gotten something she wanted, and now realizing that she had no intention of letting it go. 'I guess I know what to concentrate my efforts on now,' she thought, 'although keeping him may be as difficult as getting him.' She frowned slightly at that thought and Lex brought his finger up to where her brows were knit together in worry or concentration he wasn't sure.

"Okay, first you laugh at me, now frowning, I'm not sure this is what I had in mind at this point," his voice was jovial but there was an edge of tension surrounding it.

She laughed again. "I was just thinking how things work out sometimes if you really put your mind to something."

Now it was Lex's turn to look perplexed. "Put your mind to what?"

"Well, getting you, silly, or more specifically getting here," her happiness now ringing in her words.

Lex laughed, "What makes you think it was you getting me and not me getting you?" That smirk she loved was on his face and his eyebrow rose as it posed the question to her. Suddenly she was stunned. Was he really after her before; was their pursuit a two way street? 'Well, if he wanted me too, then we are really bad at this game.'

"Were you," she questioned "trying to get me?"

He looked into her eyes and knew there was no way he was going to lie to her now. He would confess to the power she held over him, and prayed that he would not regret it. "I was. I have been for months." He held his breath and waited for her response. It was not one he would have expected.

She smiled brightly, that one that made him a little dizzy and said "Well, then you suck at this seduction thing." The shock registered on his face instantly, but as he was about to speak, she cut him off. "But to be totally fair, I clearly suck at it more since I have been trying to seduce you for a year." She was still smiling as he tried to process what she was saying.

"Are you telling me you have been after me for a year, while I slept alone dreaming about you?" He almost sounded mad.

Of course, that only made her laugh more and her smile got even bigger if that was possible. "Yep." He still appeared to be in deep thought when she abruptly pulled him out of it. Her voice was low and sultry as she spoke, "I promise to spend however long it takes making it up to you though." His eyes snapped to hers and saw the desire there that was mirrored in his own.

"Well, then I am definitely ready to start on a new plan," his tone matching hers.

"Yeah, but from now on we plan together," she grinned slightly.

"Agreed."

And that was the last thought either of them had as his lips descended on hers again and again and again…..

THE END


End file.
